Given the often complex nature of many business operations or entities, the task of monitoring salient aspects of such organizations is typically daunting. Such may be the case even for relatively small business entities, which may have significant product development, manufacturing, distribution, sales, marketing, financial, and other business-related functions operating collectively toward one or more corporate goals. For decision-makers to monitor such an organization, businesses may provide a business information “dashboard,” which is typically a web page or other computer-based presentation providing a number of important business metrics, KPIs, and/or the like presented simultaneously in an easily digestible format. The information may be presented in any number of formats, such as graphs, tables, charts, individual numerical values, and the like. The viewer of such information may then react to the metrics by modifying or redirecting one or more of the business functions to remedy operational problems, improve overall business performance, and so on.
Generally, within a business organization, a set of dashboards may be specifically designed and employed to present predetermined types of data to the decision-makers of an organization. As a result, the types of information presented in a particular dashboard are generally static in nature over time, and present the same information to similarly situated employees or managers of the organization. Also, given their static nature, a dashboard is often designed to be displayed on a typical computer monitor, given the significant amount of data often presented within a dashboard.